Orega Aura
Orega Aura is an Orega aura card type first introduced in DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!. __TOC__ Details When you use an Orega Aura card from your hand, you may attach them to one of your Gacharange Creatures in the battle zone, or you may Gacharange Summon and then attach it to the summoned creature. They are stacked sideways on Gacharange creature cards in a T-shape and the power and abilities of the Orega Aura are added to them. So far, there are no Orega Auras of the Light, Fire or Jokers civilizations. In the anime, if they are attached to a Gacharange Creature, they overwrite the creature or any auras before them completely. If a weaker Aura is put on top of a stronger Aura such as when */ Kerblock, Nigen /* is put on top of A Stra Zeele, the weaker aura will appear inside the stronger aura instead of overwriting it. }} As of DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!, they only exist in the Water and Darkness civilizations. In DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100, they were introduced to the Nature civilization. Unlike other card types with a specific keyword action such as Summon or Cast, Aura cards utilize the generic term of "use" as a keyword action of putting them into the battle zone. There is a Giga version, Giga Orega Aura. *When you use a Giga Orega Aura card from your hand, you may attach it to one of your Gacharange Creatures in the battle zone, or you may Gacharange Summon twice and then attach it to one of them. Nomenclature Water Civilization Master Cards are written in full katakana. Non-high rarity cards use */ as a prefix and /* around the rest of the card name. The amount of power given to the attached creature is based on the prefix of the card name. High rarity cards such as Ze Gagir, Kyokugenkai or Bug Ard, Kyokugenzai include (Kyokugen) as a prefix. Darkness Civilization These Orega Aura are named after the classes of Mafi Gang. Auras related to the Great Sin of Moonless Night are named or designed after mythical creatures or former darkness creatures and they are titled KANJI of mythical creature/former darkness creature in katakana with kanji added. For example: *Fuutagaranken, Kaisin - フ ランケン *Jereny, Kaisin ( ジェ ニー) is based on Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet ( ジェニー) Nature Civilization These Orega Aura seem to combine 2 Greek letters to form their names. For example; *Balife, Kapabetta ( , Kappa / , Beta) *Sigmatis, Deldelma ( , Delta / , Sigma) Support *'See also:' Support for Auras Rulings *Q. How do I use Orega Aura? **A. When using Orega Aura, you can either attach it to a Gacharange Creature already in the battle zone, or Gacharange Summon and then attach the Orega Aura to the new Gacharange Creature. It cannot be attached to a normal creatures. *Q. Can I put 2 Orega Auras onto the same creature? **A. Yes, you can attach any number of Orega Auras. All Orega Aura effects will apply individually regardless of how many is attached to 1 creature. *Q. What happens to the characteristics of a creature with Orega Aura attached? **A. A creature with Orega Aura attached gain it's power. All other characteristics aren't inherited (For eg. race, cost, civilization aren't added). *Q. What happens when a creature with Orega Aura attached leaves the battle zone? **A. When the creature leaves the battle zone, the Orega Aura leaves to the same zone (For eg. If the creature is bounced, the Orega Aura returns back to hand. If the creature is put into the Mana Zone, the Orega Aura goes into the mana zone). *Q. What happens to the Orega Aura when the attached creature evolves? **A. The Orega Aura remains on the evolution creature. (However, any more Orega Auras cannot be attached to the evolved creature afterwards) Gallery How to use Orega Aura|How to use Orega Aura Trivia *The */ and /* as part of the cardnames of Water orega aura is similar to a programming language (such as used to describe comments in code (text that aren't actually executed.). However, correct usage is /* at the start of a comment, with */ at the end. *Using an Orega Aura is known as RIDE ON in the Duel Masters! season of the anime. Category:Card Type Category:Orega Aura Category:Orega Category:Aura